Talk:Narutopedia
So, I was wondering... Okay, I want to find the pieces of information from the Fanbooks/Databooks. Is there any way to search, for example "First Fanbook", and get all the pages that have "First Fanbook" in their refferences?Patsoumas1995 (talk) 12:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Movie jutsu? Why aren't the jutsus from the movies added in the infobox? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 23:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's because movies are one of the least canon media for this franchise and they, like the games, tend to take a lot of liberties with the characters. So in order to get some level of streamline/uniformity they're omitted from the infoboxes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I search, for example, Naruto's jutsus from the movies (or the video games)? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 23:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :In his infobox, you can click "jutsu" which will carry you to a drilldown of all his techniques. You can customise that page to search for all the jutsu from whichever movie it is that you want (I think) or you can just go to the movie's article and see the list of techniques.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks! Patsoumas1995 (talk) 23:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai symbols Would it mind if we would add the nature transformation or kekkei genkai symbols in the pages as well? I think it would add more flair to some pages, as they're quite empty (like Steel or Swift release, for example). Derigar (talk) 05:32, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Images are added to page only when those have enough text to balance them out. Those two are quite short pages. Omnibender - Talk - 21:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::How about other releases? Or Shikotsumyaku or even the 5 basic nature transformations? Derigar (talk) 15:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Also short pages, and they have images already. Omnibender - Talk - 18:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hi... So, I am starting a new wiki, a fanon wiki for the anime Magico, and I wanted to know how did you guys do that whole TagSync thing to obtain the infoboxes. Is it something manual or do I go somewhere and get it done? Davidchola2 (talk) 17:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Episodes why are episodes 257 - 260 of naruto shippuden repeats from the original naruto series? (talk) 18:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) They are called "Filler episodes". As you have probably noticed each episode consists of several chapters, and they both come weekly. If the episodes followed only the main plot, it would come to a moment where there weren't more chapters to animate. Filler arcs are the necessary time for manga to escape the anime. Hope you understood. --Vecanoi (talk) 20:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) They are more likely "recap episodes" not filler episodes. Spoilers I know the front page says: "Be warned that the wiki is filled with SPOILERS about the Naruto series, read at your own risk." but for example there's currently the Edo Madara picture in "new files" ... one could not read the manga and just look at a description of a technique for example, and spoil it all for him/her by seeing material and things that have not yet appeared/were not revealed in the anime. Should not we make some spoiler protection like information that's not yet portrayed in anime would be "hidden" under "spoilers" tag or something ?--Elveonora (talk) 00:21, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :You said it yourself; we tell people this wiki is full of spoilers, read at your own risk. No need to go through the hassle of separating info with spoiler tags and the like when we've already warned users what to expect.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, the wiki is much more enjoyable with the new style. Now it seems she is more current. I bet everyone loved this new style. --JoaoKrauss (talk) 03:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree, I like the new style. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, the new homepage looks much more modern than the old one that appeared as though nobody had touched it since 2005. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Somewhat Like Bar Thingy Should we change the color of the somewhat like 'bar' like the "poll" bar there? Should the color match with the color of the "Rules" 'bar'? —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 16:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Links for Characters and Jutsu I think we should change the links for the characters and jutsu part of the slideshow on the main page. To me, it would nicer looking if we linked it to an actual page. the jutsu one is obvious this one. I don't know if we have a good one for characters and the only one I can think of using is this but it doesn't have a link to any character pages like the one we already have. Joshbl56 19:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :That could work. It's just a round-about way to end up at the same page though. The only issue is linking to the shinobi article when everyone in Naruto isn't a shinobi.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :I like the links to the browsedata, makes it more in their face that wikia hasn't fixed things yet... — SimAnt 20:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Main page redesign I'm totally not affiliated with this Wiki, but I must say, when looking at the main page I was totally astonished with how much it had changed. In a good way! I just wanna say: "Good job! :D". 23:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you should be praised for making a such good innovation in your Wiki. Keep the good work, Narutopedia guys. (way to go, Cerez-san!) Guilherme Abe 02:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Loool you treacherous fart Abe. The wiki thanks you all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What I like about this wiki Guys, I am gonna state one of the things about Narutopedia I like the most. You tell the entire saga of the character in the series in their pages. In some other wikis, you have to go to each episode or chapter to know what happened next. Its very economical.Undominanthybrid (talk) 17:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Road to Naruto chapter Hi is anyone going post information from that road to naruto chapter? I think that it shows a deeper understanding with the characters interactions and personalities, especially Hinata. : Road to Naruto The Movie. -- (talk) 15:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) naruto / nartuo: shippuden pic Hey, I was wondering if it's possible to make a buttom (like the manga-anime buttoms) just with Naruto and Naruto: shippuden pictures? so that you don't have to go down the page to see the difference in the charecters. And of course only with those that have made a difference in aperrance.--Kasan94 (talk) 19:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Can you be a little more specific about these "buttons"? —White Flash. 19:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Well you know the buttons there are at some pics (not many any more), but there are some where you can shift the main picture of the page, between Anime pic, and manga pic. I'll try and find a page that have it. --Kasan94 (talk) 20:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Darui --Kasan94 (talk) 20:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::You mean tabs. Possible? Yes. Will we do it? No. It's been long established that we show the character as that character was introduced. This means part 1 images for part 1 characters. Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ohh tabs will remember that. To bad then. --Kasan94 (talk) 20:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I think it would be a great idea to include both pre- and post-timeskip versions of characters on their pictures, utilising the tabs feature. Both the One Piece and Bleach Wikis on Wikia do so with their timeskips, and neither of the series are even divided into "parts" like Naruto is. I think it would more accurately portray the characters, while still being able to portray them as they were introduced. You could even default it to the Part 1 pictures, if it means that much to you. Just provide a tab to the Part 2 version, in addition.--ScruffyC (talk) 20:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Great, finally someone agrees with me :) Yeah that was my exact idea as well, but gues it isn't going to happen. --Kasan94 (talk) 19:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Filterable jutsu/characters What happened to filterable characters/jutsu? (talk) 14:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Probably a bug due to the upgrade. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 14:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. It is either a problem on their end due to the upgrade, or on our end. If it's on Wikia's they have to fix whatever it is they broke. If it's on our end, we have to wait for Simant to come in use his Coding Magic to fix it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::But it was working till now. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 14:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::OK guys, thanks for very fast reply! I hope they will bring back this option soon, because it was very useful to me. (talk) 14:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) New infobox issue So that we don't get people posting the same thing on all the pages, in light of the new infobox issue (i don't know how long it will last) is there a way we can make a general announcement or message to let all the readers know that we're aware of the situation etc? --Cerez365™ (talk) 17:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, something has been done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Narutopedia?? narutowiki?? Eddy wijaya (talk) 07:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC)eddy wijaya :What? --Cerez365™ (talk) 10:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to do those detailed searches where you can browse characters by gender, loyalty, classification, so on and so forth. The part where choose that is missing so is there something broken on the site? Mac :Yes. Site is broken due to an update. Hopefully the issue will be resolved soon.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Cerez, do you have any idea when the type icons are going to be restored? Thanks mate :) Derigar (talk) 17:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :That would require compatibility between the MediaWiki engine version 1.19 and the negref extension used in that part of the infobox. I don't know if the extension is actively developed, or if there is something in Wikia's end that can be changed to restore compatibility. Omnibender - Talk - 18:16, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::There is hardly anything that wikia can do imo. 01:02, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm confused. Does this mean that every symbol entering that box will become glitched, or only the one's we're using currently? Derigar (talk) 16:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::It doesn't have to do with the image, but with the way the image is inserted in the infobox. For example, the Lava Release icon should appear twice in the Mizukage's infobox, once in the kekkei genkai field, and once in the nature transformation field. It shows up in the first, but not in the second. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Mess on Kurama's page Thier is a major problem on Kurama's page. :There is a major problem everywhere. Sign your posts please.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Poll Results Where can we see them? (talk) Character Tabs so I have been seeing some people ask for the profile pictures of the characters to be updated to the Shippuden ones and they have been told no because you guys want the picture of when the character was first introduced so that everyone would know who it is which is understandable but my question is if maybe you could make like a Original Series Picture Tab showing them from the Original Series and then a Shippuden Tab showing there picture from Shippuden (or if you will a Pre-timeskip and Post-timeskip button) so that the characters can be represented in both forms in case the Shippuden form is more known than the Original for someone or whatever (I know the Bleach Wiki does this and I have seen a few other Wikis that do like a Pre-Timeskip and Post-Timeskip tab for there characters to show changes that have occured during the x amount of years that went by in the media this case 2 1/2 years. to put it more simply (I know that was long and somewhat confusing) basically a tab that contains the original Naruto series Picture (like 12-13 year old Naruto) and then a Post-Timeskip Tab (featuring a picture of 15-16 year old Naruto) that way both forms are there in the picture section and people can change it at will to suit whichever form they are more familiar with. just a thought. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :This wiki's said no to that for a while now. It's not going to kill anyone to scroll down a bit to see a "post-timeskip" image.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) can I ask why besides "it wont kill someone to scroll down to see the picture" that you wont do it because that doesnt really answer the question or say anything against it. it kinda seems like you are saying "we are lazy and dont want to do something that may take a little bit of time but will improve the site". I would like a legitimate answer to the question other than your proposed "we are lazy and dont want to do it" answer. I am not trying to be or sound rude I am just stating an opinion.Lordofninjas1 (talk) 17:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :So why there are Manga and Anime tabs, not just one image? It wouldn't kill anyone to scroll down a bit to see a Manga/Anime version... Falnin (talk) 19:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::When the anime catches up to some event of the manga, we usually replace the manga image with the anime one. However, sometimes the anime does a botched job in showing something the way the anime did. That could be big things or small things. In those cases, we put both images. Omnibender - Talk - 01:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree with "Lordofninjas1" here; it wouldn't kill you to put tabs on! You could even default it to the pre-timeskip image, if it means that much to you. That way, characters could more accurately be portrayed, AND could be portrayed as they were introduced. It makes more sense, and both the One Piece and Bleach wikis on Wikia display pre- and post-timeskip versions of their characters! And those series aren't even divided into a "Part 1" and "Part 2" like the Naruto manga! --ScruffyC (talk) 20:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :We're not the One Piece or Bleach Wiki. This is the Narutopedia. However, I have to agree that I can't see what the issue is adding both images, other than people being lazy. >_> --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 21:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) So, Lordofninjas1 and ScruffyC in the same way it wouldn't kill us to do that, would it kill you to scroll down the article to see Part II images? Because I've yet to see either of you answer that question regardless of whether or not the people here are lazy. I don't recall coming here to answer to every whim of a reader. It's called compromise: learn some. Next I suppose people will be asking for an image of how people look as Edo Tensei or maybe we should just chuck the child, adolescence and old age pictures up there too. God forbid Kishimoto does another time skip on us or even worse that people spend two second to scroll...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :No, it doesn't kill me to scroll down. I don't even care about that. I already know what characters look like in Part 2. But I think characters would be more accurately portrayed if we included both. I just don't see why not. I can see why we SHOULD, and I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. Therefore... the pros outweigh the cons (if there are any at all), the way I see it. And if the pros outweigh the cons, I think the decision should be made. --ScruffyC (talk) 00:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler tag please I know this is your guys website and it warns against spoilers on the front page, I do not read the manga i can not get into black and white and i went to look up something about the hokage monument and had tobis identity spoiled for me in the trivia section.. Don't you guys think if you are going to have a massive spoiler like that to cover it up with one of those *SPOILER* things you click and then it shows the spoiler... Like i said i know it warns of spoilers on front page but that would really help... Basically had the last WTF moment of shippuden ruined for me because its ending soon :( :Wiki's don't have things called spoiler tags, those kind of things are found on forums and if we had a spoiler tag, we might as well put every single page in one. This wiki quite clearly says that there is spoilers so why would we hide spoilers ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 18:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Everybody is at a different point in the series, it would require either putting tags on every single section or we could just warn you at the front door. — SimAnt 18:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Content can in fact be wrapped in spoiler tags. Howeber, I've seen first hand what that can do to a wiki and its worse than just seeing stuff right in front of you. That being said, if you're coming to a wikipedia, you should expect to see spoilers.--Cerez365™ (talk)21:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Age Differentiation how come that when you go to the page of kakashi you'll see that he was six when he became a chunnin but when you go to the page of obito you'll see that obito was nine when he participated the chunnin exam and that kakashi was promoted to chunnin after defeating might guy but they are the same age right? so who's story is correct? Dogla91-- (talk) 10:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Because Kakshi was six and Obito was nine.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) German Naruto-Wiki Hello, this is the German Naruto-Wiki: http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia Please link us -- (talk) 16:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :For some reason, adding the interlink wiki isn't working. Omnibender - Talk - 18:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Could you do that in the past? I thought you have to request it here.~ 01:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Never knew you had to request it. As far as I knew, all that was necessary was to add the code like there is for the current interlanguage links we have. Omnibender - Talk - 01:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now One of the CC admins will take care of it.~ 02:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Now its done.--~ 09:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Error on mainpage It's not over 4,785 articles, it's exactly 4,785 articles. Dinai (talk) 18:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki is more than its content articles, it's also the talk pages and filterable lists (though those are regrettably broken at the moment). And that is standard text generated by the wiki engine, it's not something that we can overwrite, as far as I know. Omnibender - Talk - 19:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Tsunade and Naruto related I was wondering how come Naruto never mentions that he's related to Tsunade, since Mito Uzumaki is Tsunade's grandmother and Naruto is Mito's grandson? SageModeBeatsEMS (talk) 19:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Because it hasn't been stated that Naruto's mother Kushina was related to Mito. They just came from the same clan. Jacce | Talk | 19:19, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Hyuga members I know some of you don't really like unknown character pages, which is why i have made this page: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kasan94/Unknown_Hy%C5%ABga_Members. What I wanna ask of you, is if might could get some better pics for these members, and also if you spot someone new. --Kasan94 (talk) 20:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : If any one you can get better quality pictures of those i use it would be great. You can see them in my profile, if your are interested. --Kasan94 (talk) 19:26, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Idea Idea for next poll, "What is your favorite Kekkei Genkai (Or Tōta), Zelwolf (talk) 05:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf Been about three months and stuff is still trashed. Well... It's been since August that the missing pages have been gone. Doesn't seem like anything is going to be done about it... (talk) 10:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Rits :There is nothing we can do about it.— ::I am very unfortunately aware of that. (talk) 12:07, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Rits :::Thats great.— Thoughts about jutsus and chakra natures I wonder whether it should always be written, for example, that if one can use Wood Release, then he can use also Earth Release and Water Release; or, for another example, that Rinnegan bearers can use all of the five basic nature transformations (it was told in a myth, and the fact that the Bashōshen allows to use all the five basic nature transformations seems to tell us that the Sage of Six Paths could use all five natures only through it). I'd instead say "presumed" right near it, since the fact that one has what is required in order to use a technique doesn't mean he/she has learned to do it.--JOA20 (talk) 21:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :To use an advanced nature, you need to use both the basic ones at the same time. Rinnegan allows you to use all basic nature transformations, but it doesn't automatically grants them, one must still learn to use them. Only the Sage, who discovered the mysteries of chakra, and Nagato, who was explicitly mentioned to have mastered them, are listed as having all basic nature transformations. Omnibender - Talk - 00:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand. Thanks for answering.--JOA20 (talk) 06:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Typo on the main page. On the newest anime section on the main page, it says "On their way there, they confess their love for each other and decide to get married in they survive." Is the "in" suppose to be a "if"? Zelwolf (talk) 03:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf :Thanx for the info. Omnibender fixed it.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 06:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Manga So i was wondering, where do you all read manga? the site im using now is crap. And Since im already asking, where do you watch anime? --Kasan94 (talk) 11:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) If you have an iPhone you can get the app"Manga Reader" to read the manga. Use Crunchy Roll to watch the anime. Zelwolf (talk) 02:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf Avoid posting links to scanlation site. The whole deal with them not being legal and all. Omnibender - Talk - 02:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hidan's death? Just a quick question for those who watch the anime, in the filler episodes Chikara Power, was Hidan reanimated? I was quite confused by that because I thought Hidan could not die and was..well, still stuck inside the ground dismembered. Also, could someone else explain to me how developed Kabuto's reanimation jutsu was up to that point in time? Danke ^-^--Dokku (talk) 01:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Read Hidan's article. Basically, Kabuto cloned him. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Fan voted stats addition This wiki here has a good idea, they have the official stats and the fans voted stats together.. I think we should incorporate this idea into this wiki. (talk) 12:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC)